Forever Changed
by Silversplash66
Summary: Sayori Wakaba just found out that all of the Night Class students are vampires. What will happen when one of the Night Class students sink their fangs into her neck? Continuation of "Life As A Vamp". Please R&R, F&F. No Flames Please!
1. PROLOGUE: Different

A/N: Hi! Silversplash66 here! Just a note, that this story, Forever Changed, is a continuation of my other story, Life As A Vamp. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest that you read it first. If you have, read on!

 **FOREVER CHANGED**

Summary: Sayori Wakaba just found out that all of the Night Class students are vampires. What will happen when one of the Night Class students sink their fangs into her neck? Continuation of "Life As A Vamp".

" _Thoughts_ _"_

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I** **DO** **OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. IN MY DREAMS!**

 **CHAPTER ONE /PROLOGUE: DIFFERENT**

 **SAYORI'** **S POV- SIX MONTHS LATER**

"May I take your order?" A waitress asked.

"Umm… I'll have a Strawberry Smoothie, please." My best friend, Yuki says. We were at Akaya Café. (A/N: I made it up.)

About six months ago, I had pressured Yuki about vampires. That ended with Yuki spilling the secret about vampires being real. She told me that her brother, Kaname, aka the Night Class president, nearly had to erase my memories about ANYTHING vampiric.

As you can guess, there is a Night Class and a Day Class. The Day Class is full of normal humans, while the Night Class is full of vampires. The Day Class stays at the Sun Dorms, and the Night Class stays at the Moon Dorms.

"I'll have a fruit cup, please." I say politely.

"Is that all?" The waitress asks.

"Yes."

Then the waitress walks away.

Yuki and I were sitting in a dark corner of the Café. Only a few rays of sunlight hit the table, for Yuki's sake.

Suddenly, as if a 'sleep wave' hit me, I fell asleep.

" _What is wrong with me? What_ _'_ _s going on?_ _"_

 **END OF POV**

 **YUKI'S POV**

"May I take your order?" A waitress asked.

"Umm… I'll have a Strawberry Smoothie, please." I said.

After a moment of hesitation, Sayori said, "I'll have a fruit cup, please."

And then, she falls asleep.

"SAYORI!" I scream.

* _YAWN*_

"Yeah?" She says sleepily.

 _*SIGH*_

"What happened?" I said.

"I don't know. I think I didn't get enough rest." She says.

" _Thank goodness!_ _"_

 **END OF CHAPTER/PROLOGUE**


	2. Reversable---Or Not?

A/N: Hi again! I'm so sorry about not updating in around like, I don't know, two to three weeks. I kinda had a writer's block. (SORT OF) And yes, Chapter One was the same chapter (nearly) as Chapter Nine of Life As A Vamp.

 **FOREVER CHANGED**

Summary: Sayori Wakaba just found out that all of the Night Class students are vampires. What will happen when one of the Night Class students sink their fangs into her neck? Continuation of "Life As A Vamp".

" _Thoughts_ _"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. NOT!**

 **CHAPTER TWO: REVERSABLE** **…** **OR NOT?**

 **SAYORI'** **S POV- TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Sleepy during the day. Carnivorous. Shivering while seeing bare skin. Sensitive to sunlight." I mutter to myself. _"_ _All possible side effects of being a vampire_ _."_

"Oh! What am I thinking?"

"What do you mean, Sayori?" Yuki's voice startled me. She ws sitting next to me.

"Oh! Nothing!" I said.

"Tell me." Yuki says sternly. "Or I'll force it out of you using my pureblood powers."

"Really? Is that all you can come up with?"

"No, seriously, Sayori. I can tell something's wrong. Tell me. I can help you!"

"Fine, Yuki." I sigh.

 **"I THINK I'M TURNING INTO A VAMPIRE!"**

 **END OF POV**

 **Y** **UKI** **'** **S POV**

"I THINK I'M TURNING INTO A VAMPIRE! I mean, I always feel sleepy during the day. I always have to restrain myself when I see bare skin. And… I think I'm sensitive to sunlight!"

"NO WAY, Sayori!" I scream. "There's ABSOLUTELY NO WAY that you're a vamp!"

"ARE YOU SURE? CUZ I THINK I AM!"

"If you think so, let's ask Kaname-oniisama, okay?"

"Okay!"

 **A** **FTER TALKING TO KANAME**

"See, Sayori? I told you that you're turning vampire." I said.

"It's actually not so bad being a vampire." Kaname says.

"Here, take some blood tablets, Sayori. It'll cure your hunger for a while." I hand her a small box of blood tablets and a cup of water.

She tries eating the blood tablets with the water. "It doesn't taste so bad."

"See? I told you!" Kaname says.

"Sayori?" I say. Two blood tablets were on a paper towel, soaked in water.

Kaname and I share a horrified glance.

 _*COUGH COUGH*_ "Okay. They taste bad."

 **END OF POV**

 **SAYORI'** **S POV**

"What's up with those horrified looks?" I ask.

"Oh, it's nothing important." Yuki says.

"Oh! Okay, then." I said. _"_ _There is something wrong!_ _"_

"One problem." I say.

"What?"

 **"I DON'T** **WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE!"**

 **END OF POV**


	3. Two Ways

A/N: Hi again! Thanks for reading. I don't have much to say, so… just read. Plz review, follow, or favourite. PLEASE!

 **FOREVER CHANGED**

Summary: Sayori Wakaba just found out that all of the Night Class students are vampires. What will happen when one of the Night Class students sink their fangs into her neck? Continuation of "Life As A Vamp".

" _Thoughts_ _"_

 **DISCLAMER: ONLY MATSURI HINO OWNS VAMPIRE KNIGHT, AND I AM** **NOT** **MATSURI HINO.**

 **CHAPTER THREE: TWO WAYS**

 **YUKI** **'** **S POV- LATER, IN KANAME** **'** **S DORM**

"Kaname-oniisama?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Kaname says.

"Is there a way, perhaps two, to turn Sayori back human?" I ask.

"Yes."

"What?"

"First, get the blood of the pureblood vampire who 'awakened' her."

"Or…"

"Or find a pureblood who is willing to die to turn her back human."

"Oh…Okay. Thanks."

 **END OF POV**

 **KANAME** **'** **S POV**

"First, get the blood of the pureblood vampire who 'awakened' her." _"_ _That is, if she can_ _remember_ who _did_ _'_ _it_ _'_ _._ _"_

"Or…" _"_ _Gosh, how_ _'_ _d she know there were more ways?_ _"_

"Or find a pureblood who is willing to die to turn her back human." _"_ _She can_ _'_ _t be thinking of doing that, can she?_ _"_

"Oh…Okay. Thanks." She says.

 **END OF POV**

 **SAYORI'** **S POV- THE NEXT DAY**

"It's so bright!" I said to no one in particular. I decided to text Yuki.

 _TEXT MESSAGES TO: YUKI CROSS_

11:32

 **YC:** r u free, like right now?

11:34

 **SW:** yeah

 **SW:** what up?

11:35

 **YC:** do u want to go to Akaya 12?

 **SW:** np

11:36

 **YC:** r u feeling fine?

 **SW:** I'm fine

 **YC:** u sure?

 **SW:** 4 now, at least

11:37

 **YC:** OK

 **SW:** ttyl

 **YC:** ttyl

 **LATER, AT AKAYA**

11:56

 **SW:** u here yet?

11:59

 **YC:** ya

 **YC:** I'm getting us a table

 **SW:** which table?

12:02

 **YC:** table 16

 **SW:** ok I c u

 **YC:** back u

 _TEXTING END_

"Sayori! Over here!" I hear Yuki's voice at the direction of 2 o' clock. I turn around and walk towars Table 16.

"Hi, Yuki!" I say and sit down facing my best friend. "What's up?"

"Listen up, Sayori." Yuki says seriously.

" _She_ _'_ _s so serious!_ _T_ _his is getting me worried!_ _"_

"Kaname and I have talked about this." She continues. "There are two ways to do 'it'."

"What do you mean by 'it?" I say, doing air quotes.

She leans closer.

"I mean how to turn you back into a human."

 **END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
